


Verde en el caos

by petty1puppy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M, Nosense, Romance, caos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 02:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petty1puppy/pseuds/petty1puppy
Summary: No hay nada más caótico que un Verde Slytherin disfrazado de plata, excepto tal vez un Plata disfrazado de verde slytherin o un tumulo de inferencias más.O donde nada tiene sentido pero Harry ama a Draco de todas maneras.





	Verde en el caos

Hay caos en la paciencia, en la bondad, hay un caos incluso en la virtud.

Pero el Verde Slytherin es un caos total, desde que se dice Verde Slytherin y resulta ser el más blanco plata, y de pronto todas las respuestas son sí, porque no ha visto nada más caótico que el Verde Slytherin en ese hielo infinito, en las hebras de su cabello, y el claro de luna que significa su piel, no hay una dimensión de caos en esos ojos gris (verde slytherin) si no un millón de dimensiones paralelas que conducen al mismo incesante reflejo de plata, al mismo altibajo de mirada, al mismo unimensionado caos que ha permanecido perpetuo bajo la incidente mirada, hay algo en ese Verde Slytherin que le dice que vaya con calma porque no es tan verde como desea ser y aparentar, sino más bien una mentira disfrazada de cordero, un caos más grande que el Verde Pasto de los Potter y sus oráculos malditos y presagios concertados, algo más obscuro que el Verde musgo de la inalcanzable humedad que se acota bajo el agua entre las algas y que siempre parece demasiado ajeno para vivir en la realidad (caos total) en realidad.

Hay mucho más caos en esos ojos Verde Slytherin del que resulta paralizante, porque de pronto piensa que puede ser una mentira disfrazada de verde slytherin, porque de repente se percata de que le resulta más plata que verde plata o solo plata en concreto, y el amor es escurridizo y hay un montón de caos en su mirada plata, y aunque no hay nada más verde que la mirada de un Potter, es cierto que no hay nada más verde que un Malfoy enamorado y si ello contiene ojos plata él no es quien para juzgar el color de ese verde.

Y el caos resulta agradable ante los ojos de Harry donde la saciedad se hunde en los ojos obtusos y grisáceos, donde la vida le ha enseñado a perdonar porque la nubes sirven de tapadera para el brillante sol que le condensa, porque presencia sus cálidos rayos y el frío no es tan frío si viene de Draco, porque no existe más perfecto caos que el que está en armonía con su entorno, el que sabe disiparse entre los corazones congelados y detiene el incesante golpe del reloj contra los cristales.

Y no hay nada más verde que el corazón de un Slytherin, y no hay nada más puro que el corazón de un Gryffindor y no hay nada más Gryffindor que un amor prohibido e inquietante, que saque todo el coraje que se necesita para defenderlo y luchar por ello. Porque de ahí proviene el caos, de la creación de nuevos escenarios, donde el futuro es ambiguo y la lucha una constante, pero todos saben que una constante es necesaria en una ecuación matemática si se desea hallar un número exacto, si la funcion es la suma de todos los números hasta una determinante y la determinante sea tan importante como el Verde Slytherin es para un Draco y un Draco lo es para un Harry.

Porque el Caos proviene de la desesperación cotidiana al sobrepeso del esfuerzo, de las ganas de que dos y dos den uno, porque han sido días difíciles pero está decidido a ganar el corazón de la serpiente, porque Harry Potter a sido creado para domar a la víbora y entender su lenguaje, donde el sonido se convierte en un gemido de placer para sus oídos y el caos no es nada más ni menos que la corriente en su cuerpo por el deseo disfrazado de un altivo snob enfurecido.

Porque no hay nada más Slytherin que las escalas, y la conveniencia sea el bien de un ritual, pero Draco es más plata que verde, y es cierto que resulta duro a simple vista y que la constante se vuelve un poco confusa y alterada, pero Harry es un ser con coraje y no tiene miedo de resolver todas las dudas y los problemas matemáticos que hayan, no espera quedarse con las ganas y el habría de valer la pena entre los labios, más bien prefiere los labios Verde Slytherin de Draco que sí tienen mucho más que ofrecerle y no se detendrá hasta que se desgaste un poco ese suave contacto que tanto anhela y ha experimentado, porque es tiempo de cambios y primavera-verano dice que el plata es el nuevo verde, y no hay nada más caótico que un Gryffindor intentando entender sobre moda, y en eso Draco y Harry están de acuerdo, y todos saben que no hay nada más caótico que una Malfoy y un Potter compartiendo la misma opinión sobre algo aún por muy banal sea lo estipulado.

**Author's Note:**

> ido tengo sueño y quería ser eficiente y escribir algo ¿ya? no me juzguen no sé porque soy así.
> 
> dejen un comentario de lo que les pareció este tan raro y sin sentido fanfic que escribí en diez minutos jeje


End file.
